The present invention relates to an radiant heated-water boiler and in particular to an improved cylindrical construction therefor.
In prior, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,799, of which the present applicant is a co-inventor, a radiant heated-water boiler is disclosed having a heat exchanger comprising a cylindrical shell, in which a gas fired combustion element is concentrically disposed. The combustion element is connected to a heat source, such as a gas/air mixture, which is ignited within the combustion element, the ignited gases passing through the element into the surrounding hollow shell. Disposed at a clearance position, about the combustion element is a helically coiled tube, through which water is pumped, which water thus absorbs the heat radiated from the combustion element.
In the present applicant's co-pending application of Ser. No. 730,388, an improved boiler construction is disclosed wherein the inner shell is formed as a corrugated wall, thereby defining a spiral path for the water and similar contra-directed path for the radiant heat source.
While these constructions are highly effective and more efficient than those heat exchange arrangements previously known, several disadvantages have not been fully overcome. For example, the use of a helically coiled tube or corrugated inner shell continues to result in high costs, complex structure, and labor intensiveness for assembly and repair.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cylindrical boiler for use in a radiant heated-water boiler which is simpler in construction than those known heretofor and which provides improved efficiency in operation.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a cylindrical boiler for use in radiant heated-water boilers which can be formed from readily available and/or easily manufactured parts, and which can be easily assembled and disassembled.
These objects as well as other objects, features and advantages will be more fully appreciated from the following disclosure of a presently preferred but nevertheless illustrative embodiment.